


Después de la Tormenta

by AnBouwer



Series: ASL en Rojo [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Recovery, Shanks shows off his Dad skills, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Todos intentan recuperarse de Marineford, especialmente Ace. Mientras tanto, Luffy y Law intentan analizar qué hacer con los miembros de su tripulación desaparecidos, Jinbei tiene una misión para Koala y Silvers Rayleigh aparece con una gran oferta.





	Después de la Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623810) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



Luffy se despertó con un enrome bostezo, lo que se ganó el talón de la palma de Law en la cara.

—Cállate…

—Lo siento, Traffy, puedes volver a dormir –prometió Luffy. recordó la idea de Benn—vigilaría a Traffy y lo ayudaría a recuperarse de agotarse por Luffy y Ace.

— ¿…Qué hoda ez? –murmuró Law contra la almohada.

—No sé… se ve tarde mañana tarde –dijo Luffy, mirando por la ventana.

—Necesito revisar a tu hermano –se quejó Law, poniéndose de pie. — ¿Puedes conseguirme un poco de café?

— ¡Claro! –dijo Luffy, ajustándose la ropa y apresurándose.

El Red Force estaba extrañamente callado. Luffy recordaba que a veces se ponía así cuando era pequeño, después de una escaramuza con Big Mom o Kaido o algún miembro nuevo de la tripulación, donde sus hermanos y él tenían que quedarse en su habitación. Y entonces era tan silencioso como estaba ahora, una pausa en la que todos se recuperaban después de la pelea.

Todos menos Cookie, como sea, ya que sabía lo hambriento que estaría el resto y reunió estamina de la nada para hacer su trabajo, incluso después de repartir grandes cantidades de palizas. Sanji era así también. Debía ser algún tipo de súperpoder de chefs.

—Me alegra verte, Luffy. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Todavía cansado –dijo Luffy. —Quiero desayunar, pero, ¿Puedo tomar algo de café primero?

— ¿Desde cuándo bebes café? –preguntó Cookie, alcanzando la cafetera de todos modos.

—Es para Traffy.

—Ah, el novio –dijo Cookie. — ¿Querrá el desayuno también, o solo café?

Maldición, había olvidado preguntar… Luffy intentó recordar los hábitos alimenticios de Law.

—Probablemente. Come un poco menos que Sabo y nunca lo he visto comer pan.

—Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo Cookie, dándole el café.

Luffy se dirigió a su habitación con el café, solo para encontrarse con Shanks.

—Hey, ¡Shanks! ¡Buenas!

—Buenas, Ancla –dijo Shanks, alborotándole el cabello. Se veía muy, muy cansado. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el café. — ¡Oh vamos! Primero me das un ataque al corazón yendo a Impel Down y consiguiendo novio al mismo tiempo, ¿Y otro intentando la  _cafeína_?

—Es para Traffy –explicó Luffy —, así estará despierto cuando revise a Ace.

—Oh… supongo que es algo necesario, ¿Huh? –murmuró Shanks. — ¿Está bien? Lucia a punto de desmayarse ayer.

—Se veía soñoliento –dijo Luffy. — ¡Supongo que es por eso que necesita el café! ¿Cómo está Ace?

—Bueno, nada parecía ir mal anoche. Bepo—lo conoces cierto, ¿El oso? —dijo que sus signos vitales se mantenían estables –dijo Shanks. —Pero no ha despertado.

—Puedo preguntarle a Traffy sobre eso –dijo Luffy, Shanks lo siguió hasta el camarote. — ¡Traffy, te traigo café!

—Gracias.

Law parecía que todavía debería estar dormido, más pálido de lo que debería ser y sus ojeras como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo, así que Luffy le pasó el café con rapidez.

—Shanks quiere saber si está bien que Ace no haya despertado todavía.

Law mantuvo levantada una mano y tomó varios tragos del café caliente. Luffy tardíamente se dio cuenta de que no había tomado azúcar, pero aparentemente a Law no le importo.

—…Buen café –meditó Law, pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Y Ace… le daré unos días antes de que se despierte. Podría tener… momentos de conciencia de vez en cuando, pero en realidad no estará 'despierto', probablemente no los recuerde después.

Law bostezó antes de beber el resto del café.

—No obstante, iré a checarlo. Necesito asegurarme de que—

— ¿Crees que estará bien por en una hora?

Luffy y Law voltearon a mirar a Shanks.

—Bueno, sí, salvo a una emergencia inesperada –dijo Law.

—Entonces ve a comer primero. Pareces una ramita y no eres bueno para tus pacientes si te desmayas de desnutrición –dijo Shanks.

Parecía que a Law le tomó un momento procesar eso—Luffy suponía que necesitaba más café—antes de que el cirujano asintiera.

—Buen plan, ¿Quién está con Ace en este momento?

—Benn. Él y yo tomamos turnos después de que Sabo tomara el primero.

— ¡Hubiera tomado un turno! –protestó Luffy.

—Necesitabas traer a Flaquito aquí a la cama –dijo Shanks. —Y mantener en general un ojo sobre él. El hecho de que sea tu novio no significa que me guste un capitán rival en mi barco sin supervisión.

— ¡También soy un capitán rival ahora! –Luffy señaló.

—Sí, pero eres mi hijo, tienes un permiso especial –dijo Shanks, revolviéndole el pelo de nuevo. —Tráele un poco de comida al cirujano, Ancla. Voy a decirles a tu hermano y a su novia que salgan de mi cama y también coman algo…

— ¿Ancla? –preguntó Law cuando Shanks se fue.

—Yo… uh, no puedo nada –dijo Luffy, preguntándose por qué el apodo se sentía un poco más vergonzoso para explicarle a Law. Había dejado de sentirse avergonzado por eso hace años, ¿No?

—Bueno, ni una mierda, Usuario de Fruta y todo eso –Law dijo.

—Sí, pero tampoco podía anda antes. Para nada.

—Ah –dijo Law —, entonces… ¿Comida y luego tu hermano?

— ¡Sep!

.o.o.o.

—Levántate y brilla y—vale, ¿ _En serio_? ¡Pónganse algo de ropa!

—Solo son nuestras camisas, ¡Hacia  _calor_! –protestó Sabo mientras Koala se cubría apresuradamente el pecho con una almohada. Qué manera de despertar…

Shanks puso los ojos en blanco.

—De verdad, Sabo, esa es  _mi cama_.

—Hacia. Calor –insistió Sabo. —Es más, ¡Ni siquiera estas usando tu capa!

A su lado, Koala aclaró su garganta con torpeza.

—Encantada de conocerte.

—Sería mejor si estuvieras completamente vestida –dijo Shanks, con una mano en la cadera.

— ¡Shanks! –Sabo gimió.

—Eres mi hijo. Voy a avergonzarte y molestar a tu elección de pareja –dijo Shanks. —Ahora cambia las sábanas antes de desayunar. Benn y yo estuvimos despiertos toda la noche y necesitamos pegar el ojo. Muévete.

Sabo lo mando al diablo tan pronto como le dio la espalda.

—Y baja la mano, no eres un adolescente como Luffy –Shanks dijo por encima del hombro.

—Papás. ¿Cómo saben esas cosas? –preguntó Sabo.

— ¿Sentidos especiales desarrollados a través de la crianza? –ofreció Koala, dejando caer la almohada—Sabo se distrajo momentáneamente por su pecho antes de reaccionar—y tomar su camisa del escritorio.

—Supongo. Entonces… supongo que haremos la cama –dijo Sabo, yendo a un baúl para conseguir sábanas limpias.

Se las arreglaron con la tarea rápido y se dirigieron al comedor.

Sabo parpadeó al ver a su hermano sentado entre Usopp y Law… también conocido como el novio de Luffy, Sabo todavía no había investigado adecuadamente.

— ¡Buenas Sabo! –dijo Luffy entre bocado y bocado.

—Buenos días –dijo Usopp mientras Law saludó con la mano, sin levantar la vista de su café.

— ¿Todavía estás cansado? –Koala le preguntó mientras se sentaban.

—No te preocupes, parece que la cafeína está haciendo efecto –respondió Law con ironía.

—Parecías bastante agotado anoche –dijo Sabo.

—Operación difícil –dijo Law —, pero no imposible, afortunadamente.

—Entonces, ¿Ace va a estás bien? –preguntó Sabo mientras Cookie le pasaba a él y Koala platos llenos de comida.

—Voy a checar después de que haya terminado de comer –dijo Law. —Estoy más que seguro de que vivirá, pero más allá de eso no hay promesas.

—Voy a tomar guardia así Shanks y Benn podrán dormir –agregó Luffy.

—Buen plan, Luffy –dijo Sabo. —Entonces… ¿Por ahora esperamos?

—Por ahora –estuvo de acuerdo Luffy.

.o.o.o.

Law hojeó las notas que Bepo le había dejado en el turno de la noche mirando a Ace. Echó un vitazó a Benn Becman.

— ¿Notaste algo extraño durante la noche?

—Murmuro en sueños una o dos veces –dijo Benn.

—Hmm. Eso no es demasiado inusual –decidió Law. —Debería subir los analgésicos, el estado su abdomen seguro no será cómodo, incluso si no estará consiente durante unos días más…

— ¿Estás drogándolo en un coma? –preguntó Benn.

—No, está realmente agotado lo suficiente como para no despertarse –dijo Law. —Es un coma natura. Nuevamente, concédele unos días. Pero mantén las esposas de piedra marina en él, no necesito mi quirófano en llamas.

—Sí, buena idea –dijo Luffy. —, Ace usualmente no se prende en fuego durmiendo, pero… ya sabes, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Law miró a Luffy. el capitán más joven había tomado una silla para que Benn pudiera irse a descansa, y estaba mirando fijamente a Ace.

—Bueno, voy a tomar un poco de descanso –dijo Benn, dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Luffy. —Deberían llamar a Marco, háganle saber que Ace está estable.

—Hm-hm –estuvo de acuerdo Luffy.

Law continuó con sus chequeos, quitando las venas alrededor de la herida de Ace. La mayor parte de su piel se había ido, incluso con los esfuerzos de su Room para obligarla a regenerarla. Le daría un poco más de trabajo por la tarde.

—Room.

Uso Scan para verificar los órganos. Había recuperado algunos de casi nada, por lo que si estaban o no trabajando correctamente teóricamente podía ser cara o cruz… pero no, había hecho bien su trabajo y los órganos estaban desempeñando sus funciones, simplemente débiles y nuevos para ellos.

—Um… ¿Necesitas algo? Quiero decir, mientras estés aquí, no agregaré nada… –dijo Luffy.

—Necesito controlar su actividad cerebral a continuación, intenta hablar con él –dijo Law —, las personas en coma a veces lo notan o lo recuerdan.

—Um… vale –Luffy parecía renuente, pero respiró profundamente. —Hey Ace, es Luffy. creemos que Sabo y Koala podrían haber tenido sexo en la cama de Shanks y Benn, ¿No es extraño?

—Dije que hablaras con él, no que intentes reanimarlo –le recriminó Law, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oh… bueno, ¿Algo paso? –preguntó Luffy.

—Creo que está en un sueño profundo debido a las lesiones, pero no lo está despertando, así que grita todo lo que quieras –Law dijo.

— ¿Está bien que duerma, verdad? ¿Así no le duele? –preguntó Luffy, señalando la herida de Ace cuando Law la cubrió.

—Mm-hm –Law estuvo de acuerdo. —Pásame ese rollo de gasa, ¿Quieres?

Luffy lo hizo.

— ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, pero gracias –dijo Law.

Luffy le sonrió brillantemente y Law se preguntó por qué se sentía tan… bien. Bepo le sonreía del mismo modo todo el tiempo y seguro que se sentía bien, peor…

Oh demonios no, él  _no_  tenía un flechazo con Sombrero de Paja. Necesitaba una distracción.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo planeamos recuperar nuestras tripulaciones?

—Bueno, tal vez Sabo tenía razón y no fueron enviados a ningún lugar demasiado peligroso porque Kuma estaba tratando de ayudar… –Luffy meditó —, así que solo tenemos que encontrarlos. Estoy seguro de que algunos intentaran regresar a Sabaody.

—No obstante, estoy seguro de que los Marines apostaran por eso –dijo Law.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos que llegar primero… pero no creo que podamos irnos todavía, ¿Verdad? –Luffy preguntó.

—Nuestras tripulaciones podrían aguantar haciendo cualquier cosa hasta que mandemos un mensaje –admitió Law. —Tendremos que ser creativos al respecto, aunque… dijiste que Koala-ya es una espía, ¿Verdad? Tal vez ella tenga una idea para un mensaje sutil…

—Eso suena bien… Traffy, gracias de nuevo- porque, ya sabes, ayudar.

Law lo miró.

—Bueno… de nada. Luffy-ya.

Luffy sonrió de nuevo, y de nuevo el estómago de Law reaccionó extrañamente. Oh demonios, era un flechazo. No necesitaba eso. ¡Apenas estaban en una relación!

—Tengo que ir a ver al otro herido. Grita si algo cambia –dijo Law, tirando de su sombrero hacia abajo mientras salía de la habitación.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Qué dijo el pavo?

—Shanks, ahora no –suspiró Benn. —Marco estaba aliviado, pero su tripulación tiene una gran cantidad de mierda para esquivar en este momento, así que tendrá que vivir con actualizaciones en lugar de estar aquí.

— ¿Pérdidas? –preguntó Shanks, agarrando una cerveza.

—Tuvimos un montón de lesiones y el mono de Clarke sigue crítico desde que intentó morder a un Vicealmirante en la cabeza y fue apuñalado, Chopper afirma que pronto se mantendrá estable –dijo Benn. —No estoy seguro de toda la alianza de Barbablanca, son miles en sí, pero sé que su tripulación perdió más que solo su capitán. Oars Jr. sigue desaparecido, presumiblemente muerte como creías que estaba. Además… Moria está muerto. Los Marines afirman que murió en batalla, pero Yasopp dijo que estaba de pie y bien cuando terminó, así que me pregunto sobre eso.

— ¿Tal vez ellos se deshicieron de su propio Warlord? ¿Demasiadas perdidas? –preguntó Shanks. — ¿Qué están haciendo los chicos?

—Luffy está vigilando a Ace, Sabo ayuda a Doc, Chopper y Law con sus rondas buscando cosas, Koala le enseña a Nami y Bentham a monitorear noticias para buscar pistas sobre su tripulación desaparecida. Bepo, el oso, está durmiendo en la cubierta del submarino, Usopp y Jean Bart nos están ayudando con las reparaciones, y Penguin está ayudando a Cookie –dijo Benn.

—Eres tan bueno en tu trabajo –se rió Shanks.

—Genial, eso significa que puedo ir a la cama.

—Lo sé, ¡Estoy agotado! –dijo Shanks, moviéndose para hacer espacio para Benn. —…Atrapé a Sabo y Koala sin camisa. Los hice cambiar las sábanas.

—Razonable.

—Gracias, se quejaron por eso.

.o.o.o.

Esto continuó a un ritmo lento durante los próximos días. Law se encargó principalmente de Ace, ya que dejó Chopper y al Do del Red Force libres para cuidar de los demás.

Luffy generalmente se mantuvo cerca, constantemente preguntando si Law necesitaba algo. Law supuso que estaba preocupado después de ver a Law caer dos veces en veinticuatro horas.

Pero lo que realmente necesitaba ahora mismo era una siesta con su almohada favorita.

— ¡Bepo!

— ¿Sí, Capitán? –Bepo preguntó, levantándose de donde ya había estado dormitando. — ¿Almo está mal?

—Sí, te pusiste de pie. Quiero dormir una siesta.

—Oh. Uh… vale.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa vacilación? ¿Algo mal? ¿Jean Bart o alguien más te ha estado intimidado? –preguntó Law.

—Bueno, es solo… Luffy ha estado en tu habitación todas las noches desde que llegamos aquí, y sé que has estado durmiendo. ¿Así que la relación es seria?

Law frunció el ceño. ¿Lo era?

—Sabes que soy menos propenso a tener pesadillas si alguien está conmigo.

Era por eso, hasta que todos fueron lanzados de Sabaody, que había dormido la mayor parte de sus siestas contra Bepo en la cubierta. Francamente había compartido su cama con el oso, pero Bepo era un acaparador de manta.

—Bueno, sí, pero… Penguin y yo e incluso, o algo así, Jean Bart—a pesar de que él solo te conoció como una hora antes de ser separados—, todos notamos que estas sonriendo más. Pareces contento.

Law le hizo un gesto a Bepo para que se sentara. El oso sentó en la cubierta y Law hizo lo mismo, apoyándose en él.

—No estoy seguro de qué es esta relación, para ser honesto. Y creo que me siento más feliz ahora que estoy metido en esto, pero… Bepo, es como si hubiera decidido que deberíamos ser novios. ¿Quién hace eso?

—Er… por los rumores, el Emperrados Shanks –dijo Bepo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

—Benn Beckman estaba hablando de eso con el padre de Usopp –dijo Bepo.

—Huh. Entonces Luffy-ya lo tomó de su papá –Law jugó ociosamente con uno de los hilos de su sudadera. —Todavía no estamos seguros de cómo buscar a todos. Todos los que estuvimos en Marineford, nuestras recompensas aumentaran significativamente. Nos perseguirán mientras intentamos buscar.

—…Apuesto a que la mía y la de Chopper se quedaran por debajo de mil –dijo Bepo.

— ¿Por qué todos piensan que eres una mascota? ¡Sabes Kung-fu! ¡Y navegación! –dijo Law.

— ¿Con quién nos topamos que me vea navegando? –preguntó Bepo.

—…Punto a favor. Aun así sabes Kung-fu.

—Los Minks nacen luchadores –dijo Bepo con un poco de orgullo. — ¿Así que quieres dormir una siesta?

—No tengo nada más que hacer… –Law suspiró. No se sentía cómodo dejando la isla hasta que su paciente realmente despertara, por las dudas, y francamente dudaba que los Piratas del Pelirrojo se fueran hasta entonces de todas formas.

— ¿Qué están haciendo chicos?

Law abrió un ojo para ver al Dr. Tony.

—Tomando una siesta, Tony-ya. ¿Necesitas dormir?

El pequeño reno pareció pensarlo un momento antes de decidir.

—Claro.

Law asintió mientras se apoyaba contra Bepo y se dejó llevar.

.o.o.o.

Sí que les había tomado un poco de tiempo tener algo de privacidad. Finalmente Penguin les había dejado a Jinbei y Koala usar el cuarto—o lo que sea que fuera—suyo y de Shachi en el submarino.

—Vamos al grano –dijo Jinbei. —Sin mi condición de Warlord y con la muerte de Barbablanca, la Isla Gyojin tiene problemas por todas partes.

—Podríamos tratar de hacer algo con los Piratas del Pelirrojo –ofreció Koala.

—Shanks no es tan grande para reclamar un territorio. Es por eso que muchos se refieren a él como el Emperador Vagabundo, en realidad no controla tanto –dijo Jinbei —, y dado que salta por Grand Line cuando quiere ir de fiesta a los Blues…

—Incluso si le da protección, alguien tiene que esperar a que este a través del Calm Belt para causar problemas –supuso Koala. —Mierda.

—Tienes algunas opciones –dijo Jinbei. —La primera es encontrar otro aliado en este momento.

—La única opción sería Big Mom. Es una idiota y carga demasiado, pero es… justa. Kaido es un imbécil –dijo Koala.

—Tendríamos que rendir un tributo bastante regular por eso –estuvo de acuerdo Jinbei. —Pero la protección de un poder no-Gubernamental también es necesaria para los miembros de nuestra tripulación.

—Cierto –murmuró Koala. —Somos una tripulación activa de nuevo… mierda.

—Marco dijo que extendería la protección de su tripulación mientras pueda, pero no postraría que eso dure mucho –dijo Jinbei.

—Cualquiera en la tripulación que piense que es demasiado peligroso quedarse en la Isla Gyojin podría ir al Ejército Revolucionario, podría llevarlos allí –dijo Koala. —Hack podría ayudarlos a instalarse.

—Eso es ciertamente un plan –dijo Jinbei. —Pero entonces esta mi plan: aliarse con el futuro Rey de los Piratas.

— ¿Realmente crees que Luffy pueda hacerlo? –preguntó Koala.

—No lo viste corriendo locamente en Impel Down –dijo Jinbei. —Un poco más de entrenamiento y sí, lo creo.

—Pero ese entrenamiento tomara tiempo –dijo Koala.

—Esperemos que el caos actual en el mundo y en que Marco intente extender la protección todo lo que pueda nos beneficiara –dijo Jinbei. —…Además, él me preguntó su tú y yo queremos estar en la tripulación.

— ¿Te unirás a los Sombreros de Paja? –preguntó Koala.

—Todavía no. No hasta que la Isla Gyojin y el resto estén a salvo. Tú te unirás a los Sombreros de Paja.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Koala.

—También necesitar ser más fuerte si vas a hacer algo más que solo espiar –dijo Jinbei. —Y es un símbolo suficiente de que nuestras tripulaciones sean aliadas. Después de todo –le dio un golpecito en la espalda —, en todo Grand Line saben que significa este tatuaje.

—El hecho de estar con los Sombreros de Paja tácticamente implica que nos respaldaran… podrían querer ejecutar a Luffy por eso, pero sí, suena bien.

—Y consigues estar con tu novio más –añadió Jinbei con una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Alguna vez dejaran de molestarme con eso?

.o.o.o.

—Aw, ¿No es lindo, Bentham?

Law se sacudió cuando un flash lo despertó. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Ballet-ya, me das ese caracol cámara en este momento.

— ¡Oh, pero es adorable! –dijo Bentham mientras Sabo se reía.

—Levántate, Dr Acogedor Amante, Ace se despertó –dijo Sabo.

Law movió al todavía adormecido Chopper de su regazo y lo puso en sus brazos para cargarlo mejor y siguió a Sabo.

—Bueno. Esto estaba en el cronograma.

—Me alegra escucharlo –Sabo dijo.

Shanks, Benn y Luffy ya estaban en la sala, hablando con Ace.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo –se quejó Shanks.

—Sabo tuvo que despertarnos a mí y al Dr. Tony –dijo Law, dejando a Chopper en el suelo. — ¿Cómo te sientes, Portgas-ya?

—Como si mi estómago estuviera tratando de comerse a sí mismo –siseo Ace. — ¿Ahora alguien me dirá qué está pasando?

— ¿De forma dolorosa o de hambre? –preguntó Chopper, ignorando la segunda pregunta.

—Hambriento –dijo Ace después de un momento.

—Subiré los nutrientes en la intravenosa. Trataremos de dar cuenta de su aumentó de metabolismo, pero siempre hay margen para el error –Law dijo.

—O podrías darme algo de comer –sugirió Ace.

—Todavía no, no podemos, lo siento –dijo Chopper. — ¿Cómo está el dolor?

—Um… realmente no hay mucho. Aparte de una punzada de vez en cuando –dijo Ace. —Parece que debería doler como el carajo, sin embargo. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Has estado inconsciente durante tres días, cuatro noches –dijo Law. —Logré reparar tus órganos dañados con la ayuda del Dr. Tony. Sin embargo, todavía tienes mucha recuperación que hacer, así que quédate en cama por el momento. Dado que estás obteniendo tus nutrientes de la intravenosa en el momento no deberías tener que usar las instalaciones, si lo haces necesitaras ayuda.

— ¿Qué paso? –demando Ace.

—Caíste cuando todo el mundo estaba cortando y corriendo, Shanks y Marco patearon el trasero del Almirante, el Jefe de infantería llamó una tregua después de que Barbablanca murió y todos nos fuimos –dijo Luffy, contando con los dedos. —Y Traffy te salvó la vida porque es increíble.

—Gracias, Luffy-ya –dijo Law, lanzándole una pequeña sonrisa. Estupendo. Más giros en el estómago. Estaba tan jodido.

—Así que… eres el nuevo novio de Luffy –dijo Ace sombríamente.

—Sí. Mantén tus amenazas de muerte hasta que termine de examinarte, tu otro hermano y tus padres me dieron suficiente como para una semana –dijo Law, quitándole las vendas.

—Nunca te he amenazado –Benn dijo.

—Está implícito, Benn. Eres bueno en eso –dijo Shanks.

—Se ve bastante bien –dijo Law.

—Parece carne cruda –Ace se quejó.

—Sí, esos son los restos de tus músculos abdominales que intentan proteger tus órganos ya que la piel todavía no ha vuelto a crecer –dijo Law —…No trates de sentarte o doblar tu torso por unos días más, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, al menos cuatro –dijo Chopper, convirtiéndose en una forma más grande para examinar apropiadamente a Ace. —Menos daño muscular de lo que hubiera esperado, Ace es bastante resistente.

—Todavía quiero que sea cuidadoso, los órganos tomaron un gran daño –dijo Law mientras él y Chopper iban a revisar el equipa y la familia regreso a su reunión. — ¿…Quien quiere ser el que él diga que no tiene comida por un tiempo decente?

—Tú –dijo Chopper.

—Eres un ciervo muy astuto –murmuró Law oscuramente. —Bien.

.o.o.o.

Los hermanos de Marco lo echaron del barco cuando descubrieron que Ace estaba despierto.

Y esa no era forma de hablar.

— ¡Te has estado preocupando hasta la muerte ahora ve a celebrar que no está muerto! –dijo Izo mientras Haruta y él empujaban a Marco hacia la barandilla después de que Marco noqueara a Rakuyo con un cabezazo.

— ¡Eres demasiado insistente! –espetó Marco. —Y estoy ocupado, así que aunque quiera, tengo que— ¡Urk!

— ¡Muévete, cerebro de pájaro! –gritó Jozu, agarrando a Marco por el cuello y usando eso para lanzarlo por la borda.

Marcó cambió sus brazos a alas antes de golpear el agua y voló de regreso.

— ¿Qué  _pasa_  contigo?

—Marco, puedes ser el jefe ahora, ¡Pero todos decimos que el jefe necesita un descanso! –dijo Vista. — ¡Tendrás nuestro respeto de vuelta  _después_  de que visites a tu novio!

—De lo contrario, Namur te sumergirá –dijo Jozu y su hermano gyojin asintió, parecía como si estuviera listo para taclear a Marco al agua.

Se veía como si estuviera listo para taclear a Marco al agua.

Marco aterrizó en la barandilla, disparándole a Izo una mirada cuando estaba claro que el tipo estaba considerando un ataque furtivo.

—Voy a llamar por adelantado. Solo ir sería grosero.

—…Vale, bien –decidió Jozu. —Vista, llévalo al Den Den Mushi.

—Oh, vamos… –murmuró Marco.

— ¡Vamos! –dijo Vista. —De verdad, Marco te estás arrojando a tu tumba y no serás bueno para nadie, ni para nosotros ni para tu novio. Así que ve a despejarte la cabeza y tomate unas vacaciones durante unos días. No nos moriremos en ese periodo de tiempo, lo pometemos.

—Idiota insistente –refunfuñó Marco, llamando al Red Force.

— ¡Soy Monkey D. Luffy! ¡Seré el Rey de los Piratas!

— ¿Es así? –Marcó rió. —Entonces, Sombrero de Paja, ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

—Ace está enfurruñado –dijo Luffy.

— ¿Crees que puedas rescatarnos de eso? –preguntó Sabo.

—Estaba a punto de preguntar si una visita no sería una imposición –dijo Marco.

—Shanks, Marco viene, ¿Entendido? –Marco escuchó a Luffy gritar.

— ¡Esa es una forma de preguntar! –Vista se rió.

—Shanks dijo que te dije bien pero que te llamara paloma cuando lo haga –relató Luffy. —Así que… Marco, eres una paloma.

—Me alegra saber que tu opinión sobre mí no ha cambiado –murmuró Marco cuando Vista se rió todavía más fuerte. —Vale, dame tu ubicación y volaré hasta allá.

Marco memorizó la ubicación—reconoció la isla, era popular para fiestas, por supuesto que el Pelirrojo iría allí—antes de colgar.

—Jozu e Izo están a cargo –le dijo Marco Ha visto mientras regresaban a la cubierta. —Debería estar fuera unos días así— ¡Oof!

Miró al bolsa que le habían lanzado.

—…Saquearon mi habitación.

—Hicimos tu equipaje por ti –dijo Haruta con orgullo.

—Saqueaste mi habitación –repitió Marco antes de cambiar de forma, agarrando la bolsa con las garras y salir volando.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Algún cambio del que el Dr. Tony y yo necesitemos saber?

—No –dijo Ace. No podría creer. Luffy estaba saliendo con un doctor espeluznante y Ace no podía odiarlo por completo porque el tipo le había salvado la vida.

Sin embargo,  _no_  le gustaba lo que sabía de Law más allá de ser su salvavidas. El tipo era arisco, sin sentido del humor, sabelotodo  _raro_  si le preguntabas a Ace.

—Bueno, tengo buenas noticias para ti –dijo Law. —Tus hermanos recibieron una llamada de tu novio, por lo que podemos someterlo a tu enfurruñamiento en lugar que el resto de nosotros.

— ¿Marco vendrá? –preguntó Ace. Mierda, no quería que Marco lo viera así… entonces, de nuevo, Marco ya lo había visto algo pero que esto… pero aún así.

—Mm-hm –dijo Law.

Estúpido perdedor, no hablándole a Ace o dándole algo para trabajar. Ya estaba haciendo a Ace quedarse en cama demasiado tiempo y nunca reaccionaba ante  _nada_. Ace decidió que también podría divertirse con eso.

—Hey, ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre sexo?

— ¿…Disculpa? –preguntó Law.

—Te estoy preguntando si puedo tener sexo antes de que mis padres lleguen.

Law sonrió burlonamente.

—Bueno, no, ya que no estoy dispuesto y Marco todavía no ha llegado…

— ¡Quiero decir que hago la  _pregunta_  antes de que lleguen! –siseó Ace. Imbécil.

—Respuesta corta, estas en reposo en cama, no. Teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de recuperación, algo puede estar bien en un par de meses, pero nada demasiado complicado o flexible o… no sé qué hacen Marco y tú, pero nada demasiado fuera de lo que estoy mencionando –dijo Law. —Masturbarse estará bien una vez que estés fuera de reposo, pero francamente será mejor que no estés del lado receptor durante un buen rato. De nuevo, deshaz mi arduo trabajo y te patearé el trasero y luego te dejaré morir.

—Luffy nunca te volverá a hablar –señaló Ace.

— _Bien_ , te patearé el trasero y salvaré tu vida en el último momento posible, así tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que has hecho –decidió Law.

—Hombre, esto va a apestar…

—Increíble –Law meditó —, Luffy es asexual, Sabo es un romántico, y tú simplemente estás loco por el sexo.

— ¡Retira eso! –Ace chasqueó.

—No.

Ace lo miró furioso.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo un 'no'? no es divertido para discutir, ¿Sabias?

—Ahora mismo eres mi paciente. No voy a ser 'divertido' de ninguna forma –respondió Law.

Ace refunfuño.

—Jeez, eres una decepción. ¿Cómo terminaste con Luffy?

—Su idea. Y, no sé, es lindo así que seguí la corriente –dijo Law encogiéndose de hombros mientras hojeaba a través de historial de Ace. —Probablemente debería aumentar la ingesta de líquidos en algún momento de esta tarde, de lo contrario podrías deshidratarte.

—Eso no significa nada para mí.

Law le lanzó una sonrisa maligna.

—Entonces tal vez esto sea divertido después de todo. Para mí.

Ace lo odiaba.

—…Esa fue una  _broma_ , idiota, recuerda que tus hermanos y padres y novio me mataría si intencionalmente hiciera algo –dijo Law, rodando los ojos.

—Tu sentido del humor apesta.

—Gracias.

—Odio tus agallas.

—Ace, yoi, se más amable con tu doctor.

La cabeza de Ace se levantó cuando Marco entro, seguido por Benn.

—Uh… hola.

—Hola, cariño –dijo Marco. Estaba sonriendo, pero Ace podía decir que… bueno, no estaba feliz.

—No es tan malo como parece –ofreció Ace.

—Mentira, te ves perfectamente como alguien que casi muere sobre la mesa –dijo Law con ocio. —Benn-ya, ¿Alguna vez Ace ha tenido amoxicilina en el pasado?

Ace  _realmente_  lo odiaba.

—No estoy seguro, tendrías que preguntarle a Doc –dijo Benn.

—Gracias.

—Tu doctor es un verdadero comediante, ¿Huh? –Marco preguntó, dándole a Ace un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Su sentido del humor apesta –dijo Ace.

Law parecía estar orgulloso de eso. Imbécil.

—Escuché que despertaste hace unos días –dijo Marco.

—Sí, y todavía no me dejan salir de la cama –gruñó Ace.

—Vas a estar en esa cama por un tiempo. Al menos dos semanas más –dijo Law. —Y eso es estimado porque tus padres me dijeron que tiendes a curarte rápido.

— ¿Dos semanas? –Ace se quejó.

—Y sin comida solida por la primera, es por eso que estas en intravenosa –dijo Law.

—  _¿Qué?_

—Hey, tuve que encontrar la manera de hacer que tu jodido estómago se regenerara de inmediato y va a necesitar algo de tiempo para descubrir cómo funcionar de nuevo –dijo Law con brusquedad. —Tú. Te quedas. Con intravenosa.

—Eres un doctor duro –señaló Marco.

—Cirujano de la Muerte, y use mucho tiempo y energía para mantener vivo a ese idiota, así que si él se mata en los próximos días por no escucharme me voy a enojar –dijo Law. —Al menos tuviste la decencia de no ser herido de muerte después de que Luffy me arrastrara a través de Impel Down por ti.

— ¿…Cuánto tiempo hasta que pueda hacer sentadillas? –preguntó Ace secamente.

—Si te veo haciendo sentadillas en cualquier momento del próximo año, te golpearé en la cara –Law dijo.

—Como que me gusta este doctor –dijo Benn.

— ¡Me está amenazando! –Ace dijo.

—Sí para evitar que te lastimes –dijo Benn, encogiéndose de hombros. —Doc lo hace con Shanks todo el tiempo.

—No puedes decirme que te gusta que Luffy esté saliendo con él.

—Oh, demonios no, pero Luffy es igual de cabeza dura que su Papá Shanks –Benn dijo. —Ha decidido que está en una relación y Law aparentemente le sigue la corriente. No estoy seguro de poder hacer algo si lo intento.

Law lo miró.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Sin embargo, Shanks está planeando tu desaparición.

—Lo deduje de las amenazas y las miradas, sí –dijo Law. —Luffy insiste mucho en que no lo dejara…

—Batalla de cabezas duras –murmuró Benn.

— ¿Debería vender entradas? –preguntó Law.

—Investigaré –le dijo Benn al doctor mientras se iba.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Es increíble! –Luffy declaró en medio de la solicitud de Koala para unirse. — ¡Estás dentro!

—Gracias, Luffy –Koala soltó una risita cuando Sabo estalló en carcajadas ante el entusiasmo de su hermano. —Pero, ya sabes, esto implicaría una alianza con los Piratas del Sol—

—Sí, claro. Jinbei es increíble. Debería unirse también, pero todavía no –dijo Luffy. —Vamos, ¿Por qué diría que no?

Koala sonrió. Luffy realmente confiaba… no era de extrañar que necesitara a Nami y Sabo.

.o.o.o.

—No me gusta –se quejó Ace cuando solo eran él y Marco.

—Bueno, es tu doctor de todas formas –dijo Marco, tirando suavemente de los nudos del cabello de Ace.

—No sobre eso, por Luffy. Law no es lo suficientemente bueno.

—Estoy seguro que ninguno lo es.

— ¡Pero eso no viene al caso! ¡Nunca sonríe!

—Estaba sonriendo la mayor parte del tiempo que estuve aquí.

— _Burlonamente_ , Marco. Es diferente. Nunca llegaba a sus ojos y era espeluznante –dijo Ace.

—El Capitán nunca sonríe mucho.

Marco se giró y Ace levantó la cabeza cuando Penguin entró con otra bolsa para cambiar la intravenosa.

—Pero, um, bueno… él le sonríe al Capitán Luffy. Así que allí tienes –ofreció Penguin.

—Aw, eso es lindo –dijo Marco.

—No, ¡Es espeluznante porque Law es espeluznante! –dijo Ace.

— ¿Puedes no insultar a mi capitán hasta que salga de la habitación? –dijo Ace.

— ¡Tú eres el que vino aquí! –Ace dijo.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Traffy?

— ¿Mm-hm? –murmuró Law, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. Su cama en el submarino no estaba hecha para dos personas, incluso si Luffy podía flexionarse para encajar en espacios extraños casi sin esfuerzo.

—Koala se unió a mi tripulación hoy. Jinbei eventualmente va a hacer, pero tiene que esperar.

— ¿Así que somos aliados de los Piratas del Sol? –preguntó Law. Porque, por supuesto, él y Luffy ya eran aliados del otro. Eso era obvio.

—Shishishi, Traffy es tan inteligente –Luffy se rió entre dientes, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Law. —Pero sí.

—Penguin cree que encontró a Shachi, el tipo quiere saber a dónde ir –agregó Law. —Está seguro quedándose quieto.

— ¡Eso es bueno! Zoro llamó al Red Force, está enojado con su papá pero está entrenando con él ya que de lo contrario nunca va a patearle el trasero.

—…Una gran cantidad de padres extraños en el mundo pirata –meditó Law.

—Sep. Al menos todos salimos increíbles –dijo Luffy. —Pero… Zoro tiene un punto. Con el entrenamiento, yo… no creo que estemos listos para Nuevo Mundo.

La voz de Luffy se había hecho pequeña al final, pero Law están enfocado en el 'estemos'. Respiró hondo.

—No estás equivocado.

Solo estaban esperando que aumentaran la recompensa, y eso tendría a más y más Marines fuertes tras de ellos.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? Eres mi pareja Traffy, ¿Qué piensas?

—Eres terco como una mula sobre lo que quieres, Luffy-ya. La mejor pregunta es, ¿Qué piensas tú? –preguntó Law.

.o.o.o.

—Muy bien, ¡Acabo de colgar el caracol! –dijo Lucky Roo. — ¡Nuestra adorable Señorita Makino de Foosha nos llamó por las nueva recompensas! Así que muchachos, ¡Tenemos que darle una buena propina la próxima vez que estaremos allí!

—Esto tengo que escucharlo –dijo Marco.

Luffy le sonrió. Era lindo tener a Marco aquí. Era bueno lo mucho que le gustaba Ace.

— ¡Encabezando la lista es nuestro propio Emperador Shanks, cuya ya considerable recompensa ha ascendido a  _cuatro mil millones_! –anunció Lucky Roo, aplaudido por todos. — ¡Benn está 1,3 millones ahora también! ¡Finalmente estás delante de las Calamidades de Kaido!

— ¡Muy bien, Benn! –vitoreó Shanks, besándolo.

—Marco el Fénix—

— ¡La paloma azul favorita de todos! –insertó Shanks.

— ¡Hey! –gritó Marco.

— ¡Está en los  _dos millones_! –anunció Lucky Roo. —Y ahora… para nuestros novatos. Chopper, ¿Un redoble de tambores por favor?

Chopper rió disimuladamente y tamborileó brevemente con sus cascos en la cubierta.

—En la gama inferior, tanto Chopper como Bepo finalmente han alcanzado… los miles. Los Marines son estúpidos –Lucky Roo dijo mientras Chopper y Bepo gruñían. —Chopper está en los mil, Bepo en los doscientos.

— ¡Bepo pateó a un Comodoro en el rostro! ¡Boo! –gritó Penguin.

—Jean Bart ha alcanzado los setenta millones. Usopp los sesenta, Koala los setenta, Nami los cincuenta como Bentham, Penguin tiene veinte –continuó Lucky Roo —, Sabo es oficialmente un Supernova ahora, suponiendo que eso siga siendo algo— ¡A los ciento veinticinco millones!

— ¡Sí, Sabo! –animó Usopp.

—Ace esta hasta los trescientos cincuenta millones, estamos asumiendo que todavía esta disminuida para cubrir sus traseros, pero alguien podría decirle cuando se despierte de su siesta –dijo Lucky Rook.

—Nop –decidieron Sabo y Ben. Shanks y Marco los miraron ferozmente.

—Y encabezando la lista de novatos, nuestros atrevidos cabecillas de Impel Down, ¡Trafalgar D. Water Law y Monkey D. Luffy con  _cuatrocientos millones cada uno_! –declaró Lucky Roo.

— ¡Muy bien Luffy! –Nami se rió. —Hey, ¿Están bien?

Luffy se frotó la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Bueno, sí, es increíble pero… Traffy y yo queremos decirle algo a nuestras tripulaciones y… hazlo tú.

—No nos quedaremos en Nuevo Mundo, y no solo porque tenemos que recuperar nuestras tripulaciones –dijo Law sin rodeos. —Vamos a tomarnos un tiempo y entrenar antes de entrar formalmente.

—Sí, tienes un punto… –Usopp admitió.

— ¿Puede alguien explicarme esto? –preguntó Shanks. — ¿Qué está pasando?

—Todavía no somos lo suficientemente fuertes –dijo Luffy. —Nosotros… pasamos todo el tiempo en Marineford huyendo y Impel Down fue mayor mente huir y confiando en aliados y seguro que lo  _logramos_  pero… no estamos listos. Solo sobrevivimos a los Almirantes porque los hermanos y el padre de Marco se unieron.

—Y esa es nuestra razón –admitió Law. —Las cosas están cambiando muy rápido y tenemos que estar listos antes de saltar.

—Sin embargo, va a ser difícil conseguir un entrenamiento real –dijo Sabo. —Somos una gran parte de la lista de Más Buscados en este momento, y necesitamos reagrupar nuestras tripulaciones.

—No estaría muy seguro acerca de la parte que es difícil para conseguir entrenamiento.

—Viejo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó Shanks a Silvers Rayleigh mientras el anciano saltaba sobre la barandilla hacia la cubierta.

—Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien me interesó como este grupo de novatos –dijo Rayleigh. —Pensé en comprobar.

— ¿…Cómo llégate aquí? –preguntó Marco, buscando por un bote.

—Nadando –dijo Rayleigh, señalando lo mojado que estaba.

—…Viejo duro –dijo Nami en voz baja.

—Podría darle competencia al abuelo –estuvo de acuerdo Sabo.

—Silencio los dos –dijo Rayleigh. —Tus mocosos tiene un punto, mocoso. No están listos, pero necesitan un poco de ayuda para llegar allí. Eso es para lo que estoy aquí.

—…Vale, mira si vas a llamarme mocoso, ¿Puedes llamar a los demás de otra forma? –preguntó Shanks. —Porque esa oración fue confusa.

—Creo que está diciendo que mantendrá a los niños a salvo mientras entrenan –dijo Benn.

—Bien, te liaste con alguien con cerebro. Debería ayudar a cubrir tu propia idiotez un poco –meditó Rayleigh.

—Luffy, Sabo, si alguna vez soy tan malo cuando me vuelva viejo, roben todo mi alcohol –murmuró Shanks.

—…Vale –dijo Sabo mientras Luffy ladeaba la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensan? –preguntó Rayleigh. —Un poco de ayuda con el Haki, sin duda, Shanks es natural, de ninguna manera les enseñó bien—

—Bien, mierda, Ace tenía razón –dijo Sabo.

—Hey, ¡Hice lo mejor que pude! –dijo Shanks.

—Prodigios. Nunca entienden cómo decirles a otras personas como hacerlo –regañó Rayleigh.

—Gee, gracias –dijo Shanks. — ¿Quieres irte viejo?

—Mocoso, no me hagas tomar tu otro brazo –dijo Rayleigh —, lo necesitas para  _cosas_ , estoy seguro.

—Sabes que ya no tengo doce años, ¿Verdad? –exigió Shanks mientras Benn se reía.

—Luffy-ya, confirma esto por mí –dijo Law en voz baja. —El ex primer oficial de Gold Roger se ofreció para ayudarnos y está tratando a tu padre, uno de los Cuatro Emperadores del Nuevo Mundo, como un niño.

—Sep –confirmó Luffy.

—…Esto en realidad compensa todas las amenazas –decidió Law. — ¿´Le contamos nuestro plan?

— ¡Sep! –Luffy estuvo de acuerdo. —Hey, ¡Viejo Rayleigh! ¡Traffy y yo íbamos a recoger a nuestros compañeros de tripulación y entrenaremos durante un año más o menos! ¿Cómo suena eso?

— ¿Solo un año? –preguntó Rayleigh. — ¿…Cuantos de ustedes saben lo que es el Haki?

Todos en la tripulación novata estuvieron de acuerdo en que sabían.

— ¡Y todos resistimos tu Haki en Sabaody! –agregó Shanks.

—Bueno, no Bentham y yo, pero no las arreglamos para tomar el de Luffy cuando estaba en plena furia en Marineford –ofreció Koala.

—Bien, chicos, ¡Mejor estabilicen al que está allá abajo y prepárense para zarpar! Estoy entrenando a mi último grupo de piratas –dijo Rayleigh.

.o.o.o.

—De ninguna manera –dijo Ace.

—Sí hay manera, recibirás ayuda del viejo que me enseño… afirma que sabe por qué no fui de mucha ayuda con el Haki del Conquistador tuyo y de Luffy… afirma que soy muy bueno en eso, el bicho raro –murmuró Shanks.

—Entonces… él era el primer oficial del Rey de los Piratas –dijo Ace.

—Benn está recalcando para que no presione el tema, si eso es lo que te está molestando –dijo Shanks. —Quise decir lo que dije en Marineford, Ace. Eres mi hijo. Cada vez que Rayleigh hablé de tu padre está hablando de mí… vale, tal vez de Benn, pero Rayleigh apenas conoce a Benn, así que probablemente sea yo.

Ace resopló.

—Eres un rarito, si me preguntas.

—Ambos son raros, pero los necesito a los dos aquí para esto.

Ace alzó la vista. Genial. Law de nuevo.

—Primero, buenas noticias. Te has graduado de la sopa –dijo Law, pasándole un tazón pequeño. —Y sí, sí, lo sé, usualmente comes más, de nuevo, ten en cuenta el estómago recientemente regenerado.

— ¿Y las malas noticias? –preguntó Shanks, ayudando a Shanks a sentarse.

—Ninguna, solo los necesito a los dos aquí –dijo Law. —El Dr. Tony y yo logramos presionar a Rayleigh-ya que inicialmente habrá algunas limitaciones en lo que Ace-ya puede hacer. Pensé en discutirlas contigo y un padre que sabe de lo que eres capaz.

— ¿Sentadillas? –preguntó Ace con burla.

—Todavía recibirías un puñetazo en la cara. Sin planchas tampoco. Francamente, no hay nada que exija demasiado sus músculos centrales durante al menos unos pocos meses, lo supervisaremos a medida que avancemos –dijo Law. — ¿Puedes usar otro Haki además del de Conquistador? Rayleigh ya está planeando cómo sortear tus heridas por eso, pero más información sería bueno.

—No –dijo Ace. —El Armamento nunca hizo click y la Observación más o menos.

—Pero… ¿Puedes usarlo?

Ace se encogió de hombros.

—Apenas.

—Muy bien. Naturalmente, dado a que el submarino es un espacio cerrado sin fuego dentro, especialmente debajo del agua, espera hasta que recuperemos el barco de tu tripulación y luego diviértete, no veo cómo tu propio fuego podría afectarte adversamente.

—Pero… mi herida es una quemadura –dijo Ace.

—Debido a que en comparación con una llama básica, el magma es más caliente y tiene masa –dijo Law. —El Dr. Tony investigó un poco. Tu fuego está bien. El Dr. Tony y yo hemos acordado que puedes levantarte de la cama para despedirte si alguien te ayuda para caminar.

—Bueno, alistaremos a tus hermanos –dijo Shanks.

.o.o.o.

Sabo puso los ojos en blanco ante la despedida de Ace y Marco, que tuvo que presenciar debido a que cargaba la mayor parte del peso de Ace. Y la gente los llamaba a él y Koala cursi.

—Puede que sea un tiempo –admitió Ace.

—No tiene que ser así –dijo Marco. —Después de todo, estás con uno de los pocos tipos en el mundo que puede volar.

—Eso es cierto –dijo Ace, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Veré si puedo tener uso días para mí en unos meses –dijo Marco, jalándolo en un beso pero deteniéndose en seco. —Cuídate, Puño de Fuego.

—Oh, por todos los cielos, solo bésense ya –murmuró Sabo.

Ace lo pateó y besó a Marco al mismo tiempo. Estúpido hermano mayor.

Marco le dio a Ace un último beso antes de saltar del submarino y transformarse para volar.

— ¡Cuídate! –Jinbei le dijo a Koala antes de saltar sobre un tiburón ballena que estaba esperándolo.

— ¡Lo tendré! ¡Cuida de los demás por mí! –Koala gritó.

Sabo y Ace fueron arrastrados a un abrazo grupal que Shanks había iniciado—ayudado por la habilidad de Luffy para abrazar a todos—antes de que finalmente los soltaran.

—Manténganse a salvo –dijo Benn con seriedad.

—Lo haremos –prometió Sabo.

— ¡Puedes apostarlo! –Luffy estuvo de acuerdo.

Los Piratas del Pelirrojo volvieron a su barco, dejando solo a los Sombreros de Paja, los Hearts y Rayleigh.

—Bueno, ¡Vamos a ver este espectáculo en el mar! Ahora… ¡Alguien que me diga por qué estamos zarpamos en una lata! –exigió Rayleigh. — ¡De verdad! ¿Qué tipo de barco es este? ¡Ridículo!

Luffy se hecho a reír cuando los ojos de Law se crisparon. Sabo sonrió burlonamente. Este iba a ser un año divertido.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> Se suponía que este era el COMIENZO de 'ASL Enamorados, De Nuevo'… y luego se alargó.
> 
> Sin embargo, establece los principales arcos para la próxima historia. Ace haciendo frente a sus heridas, LawLu trabajando en su relación, y Koala encajando con la tripulación mientras Rayleigh los pone en forma y rastrean a todos los demás.
> 
> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Apenas termine este a tiempo. Hahaha—viva la procrastinación.
> 
> Con esto terminamos la ronda de ASL [aunque todavía queda otro pero no es un fic, espérenlo ;)].
> 
> ¿Qué opinan de la historia hasta ahora? Como siempre digo, me encanta lo que Kereea hizo en este universo.
> 
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
